grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise R. Vivaldo
The Second Coming of the Skyterror (スカイ震駭第二の到来 Sukaishingai daini no tōrai) is an infamous Pirate Hunter currently emplyed by the World Government. He was originally the navigator for the Skyterror Pirates, but left the crew after gaining his Devil Fruit powers. He is known as The Second Coming of the Skyterror thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, which are the exact same as his father, Skyterror Paradise. Background Vivaldo is the son of the Skyterror Paradise, and the elder twin brother of Paradise R. Mauricio. Made to join the Skyterror Pirates as a child because of his father's position, he was put to work as a navigator, made to make maps, read maps, learn runes so to be able to read special maps, sail the ship, etc. After Cajtchi died, Vivaldo spent six months under the new captain, while his brother left after a week, before staging a mutiny and taking over the Skyterror Pirates, and making them search the world for the Kaze-Kaze no Mi, and once he got it, he departed from the crew, and became a pirate hunter. Physical Description Vivaldo is a tall, skinny but muscular young man. He has short purple hair, with red fringe, which is styled backwards, and piercing blue eyes, he has been said to look like his father did when he was the same age. Vivaldo's outfit consists of a pair of red pants with dark grey diamond pattern, , a belt with either a gold buckle or a silver buckle he never wears a shirt, but may sometimes wear a golden jacket, with black fur trim, but if he does wear it, he will take it off before a fight. He sometimes wears shoes, a pair of boots, but often goes barefoot. Personality Vivaldo is very focused, keeping his eyes on his target at all time, whatever it may be, he is, however, very calm and laid back, but once he sees his goal, he'll become serious again. Vivaldo has been known to go into a violent rage if someone insults his face or his style. Story TBD Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Vivaldo is a very powerful individual, even before he even gained his Devil Fruit powers he was known for being able to defeat a Devil Fruit user in hand-to-hand combat. Vivaldo took control of the Skyterror Pirates by defeating the Captain with just one punch, and the captain was a known Devil Fruit user. His physical abilities only got better after he ate the Devil Fruit, as he no longer has to worry about dodging, only laying as many hits on a target as he possibly can, which, considering he can turn his body into wind, means he can be very, very fast, and thusly, lay many, many hits. Haki Further Information: Haki '' Kenbunshoku Haki It is rumour among people that Vivaldo may have an advanced version of Kenbunshoku Haki, as he has been known to predict exact what someone will do, know what people have been talking about while he has been away from them, and connect with people on a deep level after knowing them for only a short time. This however is only speculation, and it is not known if Vivaldo actually possesses Haki or not, though it seem to be generally acknowledged that he does. It is not known when he first awakened his Haki, if he indeed has it. Devil Fruit ''Main Article: Kaze-Kaze no Mi Vivaldo ate the Kaze-Kaze no Mi, a powerful Logia-type Devil fruit that gives a user the power of wind, his father ate the same fruit, which earned him the reputation of Skyterror Paradise, so when Vivaldo appeared using the same powers as Cajtchi, he got the infamous epithet The Second Coming of the Skyterror. Many of Vivaldo's attacks involve attacking the enemy without touching them, which he uses as a fear tactic to boost his already bloated reputation, the moves often use powerful gusts of wind to subdue the enemy, allowing Vivaldo to overwhelm them, and defeat them. His attacks often leave great devastation, because they are tornadoes or hurricane-force winds, this not only gives Vivaldo a reputation as a destroyer, but adds to the destructive power of his attacks, as the debris can get caught up in the winds and batters the opponent. Mauricio also uses his wind powers to turn into a gust of wind to travel to far-away places at high speeds.